


Same Number, New Face

by MeMyselfAndKai



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, College AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-08 01:51:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8825512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeMyselfAndKai/pseuds/MeMyselfAndKai
Summary: Ever since Kyungsoo and Chanyeol broke up, Soo started drinking almost every two weeks, resulting in drunk calls and texts. Apparently, phone companies reuse discarded numbers...OrChanyeol was so annoyed with the drunk texts and calls that he changed his number. Whoever got his old number's in for a big surprise (*cough* Jongin *cough*)





	

It had been a week since Chanyeol and Kyungsoo broke up and Kyungsoo's been drunk calling/texting his ex almost every night. When he's sober, he deletes the chat, but come every drunken night, his traitorous fingers remember Chanyeol's number, typing in sentences like 'I miss you,' or 'I want to get back together with you.' He even sent pictures of himself, cheeks flushed from how drunk he was. Kyungsoo always deleted the chat, unaware of the fact that the other recipient still had the chats and that the other recipient wasn't Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo came to know these facts one stormy night. The brunet had a bottle of wine sitting on the coffee table in front of him, a glass of wine in his hands. If Kyungsoo was going to get drunk tonight, let's be classy about it.

It had been his fourth... fifth..? No, it was his fifth glass of wine, his phone sitting on his lap. The brunet was drunkenly staring down at it, pursing his lips before his hazy mind decided to text a certain someone.

Glass of wine on the end table next to the couch, phone in hand. Kyungsoo turned on the device, clicking on the messaging app, fingers typing in his former boyfriend's phone number, starting up another chat.

'Chanyeol~' The brunet texted, pouting at his phone. The drunkard was not expecting a response but seconds later, his phone buzzed to life in his hand.

His eyebrows raised at he stared down at the text message.

The words 'I'm not Chanyeol' took a while to process in the brunet's hazy mind, eyes widening comically as it clicked.

Kyungsoo fumbled with his phone, quickly typing out an apology, which lead the not-Chanyeol to ask Kyungsoo a question, which then lead to the two striking up a conversation.

This lasted for about two hours, ending when Kyungsoo's liquid bravery ran out. He made up an excuse to leave, talking about how he has work early in the morning and as he was about to shut his phone off, the not-Chanyeol sent one last message.

'I'm Jongin by the way, I hope you sleep well.'

Kyungsoo swears his heart did not start beating faster.

The brunet stumbled to his bedroom, collapsing onto his bed, not bothering to undress. He fell asleep almost immediately, sleeping well into the next morning.

He woke up slowly, wincing at the bright sun light filtering in through his bedroom window. He groaned, holding his head as he got out of bed. He meandered into his bathroom, filling up a plastic cup with water, not one to take aspirin dry. He tossed his head back, popping the pill into his mouth. He washed it down with the glass of water, dull brown orbs staring at them self in the bathroom mirror. Kyungsoo frowned, setting the glass down before leaving the bathroom. He sat back down on his bed, leaning over the bedside table to grab his phone. He stared down at his phone, having switched it on. His fingers brought up the messaging app, intending to delete the chat when his eyes landed on the last text.

'Fuck..' Kyungsoo thought, staring at the words on the screen. He prayed for the ground to swallow him up.

Jongin... was a fellow college student. A fellow hot college student. Someone Kyungsoo admired from afar. Someone not in Kyungsoo's league.

Kyungsoo wanted to throw his phone to the ground, but he refrained, reminding himself that he's not rich enough to buy himself another phone.

He face planted onto his bed, wallowing in the rumpled sheets.

"Kill me.." he groaned, flopping onto his back, staring up at the ceiling.

Kyungsoo couldn't believe that he had a conversation with Jongin. Inebriated. He scrolled through the feed, reading over the text messages they had sent back and forth. He bit his lip, worrying said lip between his teeth as he thought. The conversation was pleasant, thankfully not embarrassing. A positive pro would be that Jongin does not know that it's Kyungsoo he's texting, or so Kyungsoo thought, but the unfortunate soul forgot that he had sent pictures of himself to the chat, so there went his anonymity.

The brunet let out a relieved sigh, standing up from his bed. Time for class.... or rather, time for Jongin watching.

Kyungsoo spent a good chunk of his class time ogling Jongin, his mind still trying to process the fact that he held a conversation with the other, inebriated no less.

Baekhyun had been dying to know what happened after Kyungsoo called him before class started to tell him what happened.

"Tell me, tell mee!!" Baekhyun shrieked, the moment he saw Kyungsoo at their favorite café.

Kyungsoo winced, frowning at the other. "I drank a lot, a bit hung over, don't shriek at me."

Baekhyun lowered his voice to a whisper shout. "Tell me what happened!!"

Kyungsoo stared down at the coffee table before explaining how it happened, he even shared the messages with Baekhyun.

Baekhyun cooed, knowing his friend liked to stare at Jongin during class.

"So, he doesn't know it's you?" Baekhyun inquired.

"Nope." Kyungsoo replied. Once again, it has slipped his mind that he had sent pictures of himself to the chat.

The brunet was silently brooding, sipping on his latte when Baekhyun swiftly kicked his leg beneath the table.

Just as Kyungsoo was about to snap at the other, Baekhyun's eyes kept moving to the right, as if he's trying to tell him something.

Kyungsoo subtly glanced over, eyes widening when he recognized Jongin, slowly making his way over.

Fuck. He's screwed.


End file.
